


your heartbeat in rhythm with my own

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutant Husbands, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Praise Kink, Telepathic Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: I know what you need, my love,Charles soothed through his mind, grinning when Erik did nothing but groan again.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	your heartbeat in rhythm with my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> This is an idea I’ve had _forever_ but had no intention of writing until Ethics (who apparently wanted it so badly she _remembered_ me rambling about it weeks ago) brought it up in the discord server and somehow that translated to me actually writing it?? Thank you very for your awesome cheerleading as I binge wrote this in single, hour-ish-long seating, and equally big thanks to [Jasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) for making sure things were a-okay & sensitive!
> 
> _also thank u[Librata](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/librata/pseuds/librata) for titling this fic for me lmao_

“That’s it, Erik,” Charles cooed, running his hand over Erik’s back and keeping him close, grinning when his husband answered with a broken whine and a twist of his hips, pushing himself deeper onto Charles’ fingers. “You’re being so good for me, my love.”

“A-Alpha,” Erik gasped into his throat, damp-breath warming Charles’ skin. Erik hissed, and his inner walls clamped down on the mere two fingers Charles had up inside his cunt, fluttering around him beautifully. “Please, Charles, I need—”

_ I know what you need, my love, _ Charles soothed through his mind, grinning when Erik did nothing but groan again. He could feel the soreness in Erik’s knees, tucked between Charles’ thighs and the edges of his chair as they were, and he plucked that sensation away. Erik should feel nothing but pleasure during his heat. 

Twisting his wrist, Charles pressed his palm against Erik’s mound and rubbed the heel of his hand against Erik’s clit as he pressed another finger up inside his waiting warmth. Erik opened so beautifully around him, leaking slick and no doubt making a mess of Charles’ pants, even if he couldn’t feel it seeping through the material to soak his thighs. Leaning his head to the side, Charles bussed a kiss to Erik’s sweaty forehead, reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead as he tucked his face against the curve of Charles’ neck and mouthed over the mating bond that Charles wore with pride despite his designation. 

“Good boy,” Charles rumbled, knowing that even if he would never ask for it, Erik craved praise with his entire being. A shiver ran down his spine at the words and Charles grinned against his temple, very quickly taking the hand that had been rubbing along Erik’s back and using it to push them a bit further back from his desk, just to be safe. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when you needed me to be, Erik.”

“S’fine,” Erik gasped, teeth digging into Charles’ neck and causing a low thrum of arousal to echo through his belly warmly as a growl rumbled out of his throat, purely Alpha in a way Charles so rarely allowed. “You were busy,” Erik gasped, though his words fell away into a whine as Charles added a fourth finger. 

Charles almost laughed—Erik certainly hadn’t been saying it was fine as he slammed his way into Charles’ office naked and slick, a drip of his own wetness slipping down his thigh and panting angrily as all the metal in the room began to shake while Erik  _ demanded  _ he be knotted immediately. Charles had, of course, immediately put a stop to his work—quite happily, in fact—and now Erik was strewn about his lap with four of Charles’ fingers inside of him. 

“I may have been busy, but you, my lovely, precious Omega, are always the most important thing in my life,” Charles told him seriously, and then quit his teasing before Erik could complain that he was taking along—and he would, Charles knew that from years of experience. 

Stretching his fingers out, Charles tested the give of Erik’s body as he slowly drew his fingers out before harshly fucking them back in. Erik gasped, his mind lighting up with glorious pleasure. His husband’s thoughts were burning white-hot, tumbling over and over as he was all but overcome with his pleasure. Charles felt his chest puff out ridiculously with pride, knowing that pleasure was due to his own workings. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Charles asked, chuckling gently when Erik growled and bit into his neck once again, sharp little teeth stinging his skin and only working to further his own slumbering arousal. 

It was impossible for him to remain unaffected while Erik writhed and leaked away in his lap, making the most beautiful of noises, and he felt his own breath grow heavier as he thought on what he was about to do, how he was going to completely fill his omega. As an Alpha, there was nothing more fulfilling to Charles than caring for his omega, and the way that Erik allowed for Charles to care for him was especially heart-warming, considering the challenges Charles faced. 

Pushing that thought aside as it was neither the time  _ nor _ the place for sappy musings, Charles focused on the beautiful man spread across his thighs. He only wished he could look down at his lover’s body, but Erik was all but laying against his chest with the way he’d folded himself over to hide away in Charles’ neck, and he wouldn’t dream about asking him to move. Another few strokes of his fingers where Charles pressed deeper and deeper, the stretch of his thumb the only thing stopping his whole hand from slipping inside, and Erik was moaning wordlessly. 

The very thought of giving Erik even  _ more  _ made him groan as he sucked in a deep, gasping breath and let the scent of their mixing arousal go straight to his head, warming his body further as his blood began to thrum faster and harder, knowing he was soon going to be fulfilling his omega’s needs. Twisting his hand, he delighted in the feeling of Erik’s cunt clinging to his fingers as he pushed up  _ impossibly  _ deeper, rubbing gently against the sensitive bit of nerves up inside Erik’s body as he rolled the pad of his thumb across Erik’s clit, grinning when he cried out. 

Then, as Erik was breathing heavily and his heart was racing, Charles pulled the length of his hand out until only the very tips of his fingers were still tucked within Erik’s warmth, folding his thumb against his palm. He teased Erik with the barest of touches, running his fingertips along Erik’s damp folds long enough for his omega to catch his breath, and then pushed his entire hand up inside his lover’s body. All at once Erik cried out, gushed so much slick it ran down the length of Charles’ forearm, and arched his entire body in a beautiful curve Charles could see down the length of his back. 

“Charles, Charles, Charles,” Erik panted his name until he ran out of breath and his words tapered into nothing but a wordless whine that lit a fire within Charles’ belly, knowing that he was bringing his omega the pleasure he so greatly deserved.

Without pause, Charles slowly and very gently curled his fingers inwards, gasping at the way Erik’s body was clinging to him, smooth walls so very tight around the breadth of his hand. Charles gasped once again at the way Erik felt around his knuckles, the very tips of his fingers, and the way he could feel Erik’s mound against his wrist. Moving even slower, Charles tucked his fingers down around his thumb and held himself still as Erik breathed heavily into his ear. 

Slipping into his lover’s mind, Charles immersed himself in Erik’s cresting pleasure and let himself get lost in it as arousal thrummed heavily through his own body. Their dual sensations mixed together in a feedback loop of burning pleasure that Charles didn’t let distract him. He pulled his hand lower, feeling the give of Erik’s body as he eased his thumb to the side to give himself more girth, and then pressed against the small of Erik’s back as he pushed up and up, filling Erik where he needed him so brutally as his omega writhed over his lap and cried out his release as his body finally got what it was so desperately craving. 

They fell over the edge together: Charles shivered through Erik’s string of orgasms as their pleasure melded together until their mind-space was nothing but hot, burning heat and arousal so strong it left them both completely breathless as Charles continued to shift his wrist ever so slightly, ensuring that Erik’s body felt as though it were being pumped full of seed even though that wasn’t something that Charles could provide for him traditionally. 

“That’s it, Erik,” Charles cooed, running his chin over Erik’s sweaty head where it was buried against his throat, layering Erik with his scent as he ran his hand soothingly up and down his back while his own skin felt like it was being split open. He breathed in a deep breath and rumbled pleasantly when he scented nothing but his omega’s release and his arousal, sharp on the tip of his tongue as it flooded his senses and spread pride through his chest. 

“You’re being so good for me, my love,” Charles told him seriously, working his wrist even as it began to ache, knowing from experience that Erik needed him to stay inside his body for several minutes otherwise he’d crash horrifically. “I love you so much, Erik, my beautiful, wonderful Omega.”

“Wonderful Alpha,” Erik slurred against his neck, words barely understandable, but his mind shouted the sentiment so loudly it was impossible for Charles to hear anything else. 

A smile curled along the edges of his lips and, like most times he successfully managed to knot his omega and bring the man he loved pleasure he hadn’t previously known, a sense of smug, superior pride curled around his heart and made his feel warm, sitting him up taller and puffing out his chest. Erik giggled deliriously into his skin, no doubt feeling the change in Charles’ posture and knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

In reprimand—though, was it really a reprimand when it only brought Erik more pleasure?—Charles moved his hand just a little sharper on his next easy stroke, and Erik hissed as his body shivered, erupting in a layer of goosebumps that Charles slowly soothed away with long, sweeping strokes of his broad hand up and down Erik’s sweat-soaked back. More slick gushed out of Erik’s open body, and Charles grimaced slightly as he finally realized his whole forearm felt cool and damp with his husband’s release. 

Well, he could always treat Erik to a bath once his lover was ready to move. 

“I love you,” Charles told him seriously, pressing that love along their bond in a way Erik had always adored. 

“I love you too, silly Alpha,” Erik told him tiredly, relaxing further against Charles’ chest as he wove wave after wave of gently lingering pleasure while Charles continued the small movements of his hand to draw it out as long as Erik needed, ignoring the ache travelling all the way up to his shoulder and focusing instead of how he had the love of his life in his arms, completely and utterly sated. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
